Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a cloud service system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an automatic cloud service system and method thereof.
Description of Related Art
So far, the services related to the cloud system have become an essential network service to indivisival and enterprise. The present developing software of cloud system only can use in cloud environment chosed by user to meet the specificity of cloud environment. If the software of cloud system needs to be combined with the specific application or database of inter-enterprise, the network environment needs to be configured for combining the software with the specific application or database of inter-enterprise. Beside, not all the inter-enterprise have considerable cloud integration system to allocate the application into the network environment.
Further, the safety issue needs to be concerned when the related service data of the enterprise needs to be accessed by the external network. Besides, the data type obtained from the external network may cause the situation that the data type cannot combine with application system of database of the inter-enterprise. Moreover, if enterprise purchases the software systems by the external network, the software systems need to be deployed and implemented verbosely on the private cloud of enterprise for employees. On the other hand, if user finds a nice service on the public cloud, but the service is a private service, which cannot be purchased. In this situation, user needs to use this service on the public cloud. However, user cannot use the software of public cloud system if the network environment of inter-enterprise cannot connect to the public cloud system. Therefore, the method above mentioned still exists the inconvenience and deficiency and needs to be further improved.